The queen of extreme and the stratusphere
by crazychickthatdigscrazychicks
Summary: Ever wonder what do the two greatest women champions do together in their spare time. Have some really awesome times together. Many other charaters will be included. NOT FEMSLASH.
1. battle of the bands

Battle of the bands

"_You're insecure, don't know what for. You turn heads when you walk through the do-or…" _Trish sang though out all the house.

She turned the radio up louder and started to dance to the beat. She was so distracted that she didn't hear her best friend, Amy, walk into the room, covering her ears from have to listen to the music.

"Trish"

"Trish!"

"Trish!"

Her clueless best friend still couldn't hear a word she was saying, so like every situation she deals with, she goes by these words.

"To hell with this." She walks over to the radio and pulls the plug out of the wall.

"Hey, what you do that for?"

"What the hell are you listening to?"

"One direction, it's this new boy band and they are too cute."

"And probably half of your age."

"You're just jealous because they're the most awesome band right now."

"Oh please, these little boys compared to the bands I listen to would probably get crushed under the awesomeness of mine."

"What do even listen to anyway?"

Amy walks back to her room and picks up a stack of CD's and comes back in the living room, plug the radio back up and stick the cd into the player. The next thing Trish heard was a loud boom.

"_You make me wanna die; I'll never be good enough. You make me wanna die; with everything you love. Catch up in the light, when look inside your eyes. You make me wanna die." _

Trish covered her ears from all the noise as Amy just moved around with her fist in the air. Trish was getting a splitting headache with all of this metal music. She walks over to the CD player and pushes the stop button.

"Why you stop the music?"

"What was that trash that you just had me listen to?"

"The pretty reckless. They're a rock band with a great woman lead singer. Way better than some bubblegum pop garbage you listen to."

"It's not garbage, it normal music. Unlike your depressing-kill me now because I love you-music.

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah"

Amy and Trish had a stare-off for a couple of minutes before walking off to find a loud enough CD player.

Trish blasted the most pop, fun, dance song the she could find on the radio. Meanwhile, Amy goes in her room and turns her favorite rock station up just as loud as hers. Trish turned her up some more. So did Amy. They went back and forth until all of the windows in the house broke. They turned off their radios and met in the living room.

"You wanna just listen to lady gaga?" Trish asked

"Sure"


	2. the next best thing

The next best thing

Trish was in her room with her laptop on her bed, checking the internet about any more stories her or Amy. Amy walks in to her room and flops down on her bed.

"What you doing?" Amy asked.

"Checking on the stories ours lovely haters have made up about us." She added with a smirk.

"You found anything yet."

"No, all I can find is articles about this new girl in WWE."

"New girl? What's her name?"

"They call her AJ Lee. She is one of the new divas in the WWE and is already making waves. Been in main event storylines and now currently the new GM of Raw."

"Wow, that's really impressive." Amy had to emit. When she was watching the new girls on TV, that none of them would amount to anything like Trish and her have. She was a little proud, and somewhat, even jealous.

"Listen to this, with her high flying abilities; she could be the future of the divas division and probably the next Lita and Trish stratus." Trish said the last sentence with shock and envy.

"They just can't replace us like that. Do they know who we are? We're the best damn women's champions the company ever seen. I'm not going to stand for this. What do you think we should do, Amy?"

"I say we pay Miss Aj lee a visit." Lita said with a sick smile on her face.

Next day, Trish and Amy went to the arena for the next episode of raw. They were in the backstage area, walking around, trying to find Aj. They found her office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." a cheery voice came from the other side of the door.

Amy and Trish walked in the room to find only a petite, teenaged girl looking women.

"Yes, we're here to find Aj lee" Trish asked.

"I'm her. What can I do for you, Trish and Amy?"

"We just want to ask you a few questions." Lita asked.

"Shoot."

"We just read this article on the internet about you and your future. Now don't get me wrong, you have a bright one, but, you can't have a future without remembering the past." Trish told her.

"Huh"

"In other words, what make you so special that you might be better than us?" Amy blurted out.

"Well, as much as I respect you two and what you have done, it's time for a change. See, the WWE fans are younger and want a fresh face to worship, while you're generation are probably in its mid-forties and too tired to give a damn about a great sport."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, in other words, you're all washed up and I'm the next big thing. And they're nothing you can do about it."

At this point, Amy and Trish were looking at one another, having an idea popped into their minds.

A couple of hours later, Vince McMahon was walking around backstage, asking where Aj was.

Meanwhile, in a janitor's closet….

"Help. Somebody help me. Get me out of here!"

Amy and Trish were far away from the arena by the time they found her.

"Don't mess..." Amy began

"With the best." Trish ended

"


	3. i go psyhco

I go psycho

"You're coming over, what time? Sure, I can get Trish to be cool with you staying here for a couple of days. Alright, see you then." Amy talked to someone on the phone.

"Hey trish, guess what?"

"What?"

"I've invited one of the girls from back in the day over to the house for a couple of days, is that cool with you?"

"Sure, who is it?"

"Oh, nobody special, just someone you know probably very well, she's coming around 7:00, then you'll see who I'm talking about."

"If it's someone I know, why can't you just tell me?"

"It's a surprise."

A couple of hours later, Amy prepared the house for her company, while Trish was naming people Amy might have invited.

"Torrie Wilson"

"No"

"Melina"

"No"

"Candice"

"NO, will you STOP guessing, you'll find out soon enough."

Not a little while later, the door rang.

"Here she is. Remember, be nice." Amy said, walking over to the door.

As the door pulled up, Trish couldn't believe what was in front of her. Standing 5ft and 4inches was the last person she never thought she would see again, and was kind of hoping for that. And her name was Mickie James.

"Hey guys, how you been."

"Great, it's so good to see you again." Amy and Trish said.

"So, where I'm I going to sleep?"

"There's a guest room upstairs, you can sleep in there."

"Cool."

"Yeah, while you get comfortable, I'm just going to talk to Amy."

As soon as Mickie was not within earshot of them, she pulls Amy by her arm.

"What the HELL are you trying to do? Are you just trying to piss me off?"

"She needed a place to stay for a little bit, what was I supposed to do? Let her be out in the cold?"

"Hell yeah, I'll do it for you."

"What is your problem with her anyway?"

"I just don't trust her. She's really unstable, hell you been around her, or did you forget.

"I didn't forget I chose to forgive. Maybe you should do the same. Please, it's only a couple of days, what's the worst that can happen?"

After Mickie got comfortable, the three of them ate dinner with small talk flowing so things wouldn't be awkward. After that, they all went to bed, but it was rain and thundering, which makes Mickie really scared. So she gets of her bed and goes into Amy's room walking to her bed.

"Pssst, Amy… can I sleep with you."

"Mmmm…sure"

"Thanks."

She got into the bed with Amy and soon fell asleep. An hour later, Mickie was talking in her sleep, saying something about horses and a ranch. This turned into her flaring her arms around everywhere, even hitting Amy in the eye.

"Ow, what the hell, Mickie."

Mickie was still in her dream, so she couldn't hear a word Amy said. Then, she pushed her out of the bed and on to the floor. Mickie turned her back and went back to sleep. Amy couldn't do nothing but sleep on the floor.

**There is going to be some parts into this storyline, so stay tuned. Also, please review. Any little comment will do, thank you. **


	4. i go psyhco pt2

I go psycho pt. 2

The next morning, everyone came down for breakfast. Trish and Mickie looked well-rested, while Amy looked like hell.

"Oh my god, Amy, what happen to you?" Trish asked.

"Nothing, I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed." She said sarcastically.

"That's weird; I slept like a baby last night. Thanks for letting me get in bed with you."

"Excuse me, what happened last night?"

"Amy let me sleep with her during the storm last night. I probably should have told you guys that I'm scared of thunder."

"Okay… so what are you two going to do today?"

"Actually, I was thinking maybe you and me can spend some time together. We can catch up on old times."

"Are you sure? I don't want Amy to feel left out, right Amy?"

Trish waited for a response from Amy, until she saw her sleeping in her bowl of cereal.

"Well, it looks like she won't mind. Let's go."

_Note to self: kick Amy's ass later today._

Mickie and Trish were alone in the car, not saying a word to else other. The silence was killing both of them since they were in traffic.

"You want to turn on the radio?" Trish asked.

"Sure."

They turned it on to a country station with the song This kiss by faith hill playing.

"OMG, I love this song." Mickie said.

_It's the way you love me, it's a feeling like this. It's centrifugal, it's perpetual bliss. It's that pivotal moment, it's impossible. This kiss, this kiss, unstoppable. This kiss, this kiss. _Mickie sang along with the radio.

"Wow, I didn't know you could sing." Trish said, very impressed.

"Yeah, I've been doing this for a couple of years now, along with wrestling."

"How do you find the time to do all that?"

"Simple. I make time."

An hour later, they decided to go to the mall and do some shopping. A couple of fans came up to them and asked for autographs, which both ladies did give. Then, started up another conversation…

"OMG, remember when we looked up to women like us. Now, we're the ones that are getting looked up to."

"Yeah, it's really great."

"Yeah, but no matter how big I get, I'm not going to be the next Trish Stratus.

"Awww Mickie, thank you, but you don't have to be so down on yourself. You're Mickie James, Triple Crown champion. If anything, I should be looking up to you."

"Awww, thanks trish."

After that, they pretty much went around the mall, shopping and talking, and to Trish's surprise, Mickie was actually a cool chick.

They drove back home, but before they got out of the car, Mickie wanted some advice….

"Hey trish, I got a question for you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"There's this woman I'm crushing on, but she doesn't seem to think anything going on, what should I do?"

_Ah ha, I knew she still wanted all of this._

"Just go for broke. Just do everything you can do to make them see you as something more, and maybe… they want you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, I'm going to do it."

They walked into the house to find Amy watching TV on the couch.

"Hey guys, how was the mall?"

Before Trish could say anything, Mickie went over to Amy and kissed her roughly.

"What the hell are you doing?" both Amy and Trish yelled at her.

"I'm taking your advice Trish. The secret of why I came down here was that I wanted to be close to Amy. And since you're her best friend, I'd needed advice from you."

Trish and Amy just looked at each other and knew what they had to do….

A cab was there within a hour to take Mickie back to wherever she came from.

"Well, I'll miss my two favorite girls. Bye Trish. Bye, my lovely Amy."

"Get out of here." Amy spat at her.

She got into the cab and pulled away from the driveway and on onto the street.

"I always knew she was psycho" trish said.

"Yeah, you got to admitted, she's got great taste in women." Amy said.

**Happy birthday to Mickie James. I've been tweeting her birthday wishes all day today. So in this story, Mickie loves Amy instead of Trish. Do you guys think that would be a good couple?**


	5. adventures of babysitting

Adventures of babysitting

*knock knock*

"Why are we here again?" Trish asked Amy.

"Stephanie asked if I could watch her kids while her and Paul go out on their date." Amy confirmed Trish.

"I get that… but why was I dragged here?"

"Because they have three kids and I need help on looking after all of them. Besides, I thought you like kids?"

"I do, just not sure if Stephanie wants me here."

"Oh come on, she know all the stuff between you and Paul was a storyline. She can't be mad at you forever, right?"

The door opens up to the sight of Stephanie.

"Oh Amy, it's so good to see you. How have you been?"

"Good, actually I hope you don't mind if Trish stays to help me out."

"Well, it's a little short notice, but I guess she can stay." Stephanie said rolling her eyes.

"How are you doing, Stephanie?"

"Fine." Stephanie said before walking back into the house, as Trish gave a death glare at Amy.

"So, maybe I was wrong."

Stephanie takes them on a tour of the house, gave them phone number to ambulances, and gave them schedules.

"If there's anything else, you can call me…. Amy."

"Sure thing."

"Ok, mommy and daddy will be back in a little while, you girls be good. Love you." Stephanie said, kissing her three children on their heads.

"Bye Amy, see you later, trish." Paul said before Stephanie yanked him by the arm, away from Trish.

"I told you so." Trish said.

Before Amy could say anything, a part of her jeans were tugged on by one of the girls, Aurora.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Amy and this is Trish, what your names?"

"I'm aurora, that's murphy and that's Vaughn."

"Well, you do you guys want to do first."

"Playing with dolls." Aurora said.

"That's stupid, we're coloring." Murphy told her sister.

"You're stupid, we're playing dolls."

"Coloring… dolls…coloring…dolls…coloring…dolls!" they kept arguing with each other.

"Hey, we can both play with dolls and color with you guys." Trish tried to calm the situation down.

For an hour, Trish was playing dolls with Aurora and Vaughn, while Amy colored with murphy. Then, out of nowhere, they heard crying from Vaughn.

"Oh, what's the matter with her?" Amy asked.

"She's not wet or tired, maybe she's hungry." Trish told her.

Amy goes into the kitchen and makes Vaughn a peanut and jelly sandwich to stop her from crying. It worked until she heard cries from the other girls "we want sandwiches too." She going back into the kitchen and makes two more and talks to Trish

"Man, I didn't know that these kids were so demanding."

"What do you expect, they're Paul and Stephanie's kids, plus their grandfather is Vince McMahon. It's pretty much in their blood."

"I'm going to put Vaughn to bed. You guys stay down here." Trish told the girls.

Amy walked into the kitchen to clean up the mess. Ten minutes later, she heard her phone ring and it was Stephanie.

"_Hey guys, how is everything."_

"_Everything is going good. Vaughn is taking a nap and aurora and murphy are playing in the living room."  
_

"_Aww, well, I knew I could trust you Amy. Can I talk to them?"_

"_Sure." _

Amy walks back into the living room to find no one there and the front door open.

"Oh my god."

"_What is it?" _Stephanie asked over the phone.

"_Nothing, they just have to go to the bathroom, but I'll make sure they call you back. Bye."_

"Trish!"

"What's going on?"

"The girls left!"

"What! How did that happened?"

"I don't know. I was in the kitchen, cleaning up, when Stephanie called me and asked to talk to one of the kids. I come in and they weren't here."

"Does she know we lost them?"

"No, she thinks they're in the bathroom."

"Ok, so we still have a chance to find them before Stephanie finds out."

Amy and Trish search everywhere to find the missing girls. All hope was lost until they heard music coming from the backyard. They walked to the backyard to find aurora and murphy, pretending to be wrestlers. Aurora had her mother's theme song playing, while murphy played her father's music.

"You're going down, because I am the game and the queen of queens!" Murphy trying to imitates her father.

"No way, you're going down, because I'm the billion dollar princess!" aurora trying to imitates her mother.

They were going at else other with DDT's, headlocks and "billion dollar" baby slaps. It was so cute to Trish and Amy that they didn't stop it until, murphy pulled out a hammer and was about to hit aurora.

"Wait, stop!" Trish and Amy said just before she hit aurora.

"What are you doing, you can't do that to your sister." Trish said to murphy.

"And you can't leave kids by themselves, can you?" aurora told them."

"What are you getting at?"

"You tell our parents about this, we tell them about how you left a two year old by herself, in a big house." Aurora referring to Vaughn.

"Fine. It's just going to be one more thing to my mom hates about you then. And this gives her a good reason to beat you up. Your choice?"

All the sudden, Amy's phone rings again and it's Stephanie…

"_Hello, are they back from the bathroom?"_

"_Yeah, there right here."_

"Do we have a deal then?"

"Fine, whatever."

Aurora motions for the phone…

"_Hi mommy."_

"_Hi sweetie, how is everything? Are you being a good girl?"_

"_Yep, Trish and Amy are really fun."_

"_That's great. I'm coming home right now, so you should probably get ready for bed, ok."_

"_Ok, bye mommy."_

She cuts off the phone and tells them that her mom's coming home and she and her sister walk to the front door, into the house.

"Man, she's good." Amy said.

Thirty minutes later, Paul and Stephanie walk into the house to find the children and Trish and Amy, watching TV.

"So, how was tonight?" Paul asked the girls.

"Tonight was so much fun daddy; Trish and Amy are the coolest ever." Murphy said.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time with them. Now I'll go off to bed." Paul led the girls to their rooms.

"Thanks so much for watching the kids, Amy. Have a good night." Stephanie said

"You're welcome, good night."

"Night Stephanie," trish called out.

"Bye trish." And got the door slammed in her face.

"Remind me to get my tubes tied." Trish said.

"Only if you remind me first." Amy said.


End file.
